The day Prussia turned into a cat
by Pladaski
Summary: Basically a fanfiction about Prussia and Austria, and Prussia turns into a cat... idk


A/N: My first ''one shot'' ish kinda fanfiction thing. its also based on a roleplay between me and a friend... i tried my best, and i wrote this whilst i was super tired, so sorry for bad grammar or language ~ enjoy c:  
K thnx bai

**Disclaimer: **i dont own any of the characters here, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

The day Prussia turned into a cat

Prussia x Austria – oneshot

Prussia's POV:  
I woke up one day with Austria in my arms. He looked so cute when he slept. Maybe I should take some photos of him, which would make him so mad. Hah! I yawned at let go of him, and went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and flexed my muscles. ''kesesese'' I looked hot. I smirked at myself and stepped into the shower. I stood there and felt a stinging sensation at the end of my back. As I rubbed it I felt a lump forming. I started to freak out, and tried to call out for Austria. As I tried to speak, I heard a loud poof and fell down on the floor.

Austria's POV:

I opened my eyes as I heard a loud poof from the bathroom and sat up. ''Prussia..?'' I rubbed my eyes and saw the space beside me on the bed was empty. ''Prussia, is that you in there?'' I stood up from the bed and walked with sleepy legs over to the bathroom door. I knocked and waited for an answer. ''Prussia… are you okay?'' I knocked harder on the door, and suddenly heard a big meow.  
''the hell Prussia! Do you have a cat in there that you are hiding from me?!'' I knocked harder on the door and heard a louder meow. ''Okay, that's it. I'm coming in!''  
I opened the door and prepared to scold Prussia. But no one was there. ''Prussia?'' I looked through the room and it was empty.  
A meow appeared once more and I looked down on the floor; and inside the shower stood a big white cat with a scar over its eye.

''This is not funny, where are you?!'' the cat meowed desperately and run towards me, covered in water. I backed off knowing the cat would jump on me.  
A big splash ringed through the room and I got the big wet cat in my arms.  
''PRUSSIA! Where the hell are you?!'' I shouted and started to get angry. Why the hell was there a cat in the shower? The cat looked up at me, stood up at leaned his paws on my chest and meowed loudly.

I looked down at the cat and raised a brow. The cat stared at me with ruby red eyes and meowed once more. My eyes widened as I remembered the poof sound I heard.  
''No… way…don't tell me you are Prussia…!?'' the cat meowed loudly and kept staring at me. I shook my head and kept looking at it and the cat kind of nodded. I groaned loudly knowing one person who could do something like this. England! The cat looked up at me and slightly tilted my head.  
''it's probably England's fault…'' I sighed as I found a towel and started to dry him. He made some sort of hissing or growling sound. I laughed and put the towel away. He looked up at me as his fur was fluffy and he looked like a big lump of cotton candy.

I walked out of the bathroom and placed him on his bed as I tried to find some clothes. I put on some plain pants and a plain shirt. I proceeded to pick him up and walked downstairs. He wriggled violently and jumped out of my arms. I shook my head and said under my breath; ''that damn cat..'' Prussia stopped, turned around and hissed at me. Then he walked out.

I started making breakfast and made coffee. As I cooked a wurst sausage I heard sounds from the piano. My eyes widened as I imagined how he maybe walked all over my piano. ''DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PIANO!'' I screamed and ran out to the piano room and made Prussia shriek jumped down and ran off somewhere. I breathed heavily and walked back into the kitchen and cursed under my breath.

I finished the food and placed the plate on the table and sat down with my coffee and sighed happily. At that moment Prussia jumped on my lap and purred. I looked down at him with a raised brow as he settled down to sleep in my lap. I smiled softly down at him and started scratching the back of his ear, making him purr loudly. I kept scratching and he purred louder an wriggled softly around on my lap.

I drank my coffee with one hand and scratched his ear with the other. Suddenly he stood up, leaning his paws on my chest and meowed loudly as his stomach growled. I laughed softly and looked down at him. ''are you hungry?''  
He nodded as well as he could and wagged his tail, almost like a dog. I smiled and cut the wurst up in smaller pieces and started feeding him. I really must admit he was cute as a cat. ''I must say I like you more as a cat than human''

By that he looked at me and hissed slightly and finished eating his food. When he finished he just jumped off my lap and walked away. I snorted a bit ''using me like that…stupid cat'' I whispered and continued to drink my coffee.

~  
Later that day I picked up my phone and called England to get Prussia out of this.  
''Hello?'' he spoke, almost irritated.  
''oh, uhm.. good day England. Did I interrupt something?'' I said nervously.  
''Oh, Austria, I'm sorry. I thought you were France… he has kind of bothered me all day. But what do you want?'' he laughed awkwardly.  
''No no, it's okay. Uhm, I was just wondering… have you played with your magic and lost control of it?''  
''Oh no… don't say something has happened to you?'' he said nervously.  
''No… not me. Its Prussia…. He's a cat.'' I said bluntly.  
''WHAT? He's a cat?! Oh my god… I am so sorry…'' he stuttered and started to fiddle with something in the background. ''I'll turn him back right away!'' he hanged up and I shook my head. That idiot of a English man.

Suddenly I hear a loud thump and a big yelp. I walked to the place where I've heard the noise, and I found a naked Prussia lying on the floor. He looks puzzled at me with a wide mouth. ''What… the…hell… just happened?'' he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. I shook my head and face palmed. ''I had England turn you back''

I looked at him. ''A real shame though… I really liked you as a….'' I stopped and my eyes widened as I saw the ears and his tail still remained. He looked back at me and tilted his head ''what's wrong?'' he touched his hair and his jaw dropped when he felt the furry ears. ''do…do I still have ears and a tail….?'' He wagged his tail violently and stood up and ran to me and hugged me tightly. I sighed irritated and tried not to touch him since he was naked.

I growled and pushed him away and looked at him ''why don't you go get dressed…?'' I pushed him towards the stared and exhaled deeply when he had walked upstairs.  
''Auuustriiiaaa!'' he screamed down at me and I groaned as I had to walk upstairs to him.  
I looked at him as I walked into the bedroom and he sat with clothes in his hands, and I raised a brow ''what is it now..?'' he looked at me with teary eyes and sniffed softly '' the pants won't fit cause' of my tail'' he whined and jumped up on the bed.

I shook my head and walked over to him. ''Maybe it'll wear off tomorrow…'' I petted his hair and started to scratch behind one of his ears. He purred loudly and snuggled his head against my hand. I laughed softly and continued. He moved his hands up to my inner thigh and pressed down on it. I blushed and looked down at him.  
He smirked up at me and licked his lips as he rubbed harder on my thigh. I blushed harder and looked away from him. ''What is this young master? Are you blushing?'' he reached up and licked up my neck and under my chin. I let out a soft gasp and he continued, softly biting down.  
''Oh shut it you… I'm only reacting to your hand being so close to my groin…'' he smirked more and whispered into my ear ''and you do like it…'' he softly bit down on my earlobe and I let out a small moan. ''Kesesese, seems like you like this young master…''

He moved his hand up and cupped my groin and I felt myself grow harder. ''mmm… you're this hard already young master…'' he licked his lips and smiled evilly up at me. ''Stop this at once…. This is indecent…'' I groaned and covered my face with one of my hands.

He started to unbutton my shirt and left trails of kisses down my chest. ''But we're lovers meine liebe… and we're supposed to do stuff like this ~'' he opened my shirt and exposed my pale skin. He licked his way up and over one of my nipples, making me shiver. Suddenly he gently bit down on the nub making me arch my chest. ''kesesese'' he moved both of his hands on my groin and added pressure, making me moan out.  
he slowly unbuttoned my pants and unzipped my zipper. ''n…nein… don't do that…'' I blushed harder and tried to push away his hands, ending up in him pushing me down on the bed. ''we can't stop now… you are so hard for me young master… '' he purred into my ear and bit down on my neck.

I moaned out as he pulled my pants off, leaving me in my boxers. I blushed even more, feeling waves of heat rushing through my body. He smirked and licked his lips at he looked at my situation. He leaned down and opened his mouth, letting his tongue tease it through the fabric.  
''N..no… don't do t...that'' I gasped out and bit down on my hand. ''Why stop when you enjoy it this much?'' he smirked even more and pulled down my boxers, leaving me shivering from the feeling of the cold air.

''i…I don't like this…'' he looked at me and grinned ''like you have a choice now…'' he whispered and took me into his mouth and I gasped and bucked my hips. He chuckled and started bobbing his head up and down. I trembled beneath him as he started running his hands all over my body.  
''P…Prussia s…stop this now…'' I moaned out and rocked my hips to his movements. He started rubbing my inner thigh and I felt the warm sensation in my stomach. He went faster and harder and I trembled slightly.

''N…no Prussia… i…if you continue im going to c…cum…'' I panted and looked down at him. He only looked at me with a smirk and his eyes glowing. Suddenly he went faster and harder, swirling his tongue around my member. I trembled harder and moaned out his name loudly as I came.  
He swallowed it, and licked his lips as he looked up at me smirking. ''Ready for the main attraction, young master?'' he purred as he positioned himself over me and pinned me down against the mattress. I shook my head and breathed a bit heavily. ''n…nein…'' I tried, but he ignored it and slipped a finger inside me and wriggled it around.

I panted and wriggled beneath him as I felt his member poke my thigh. ''calm down little master… you always end up moaning loudly'' he smirked and slid a second finger in. ''n…no Prussia…'' I threw my head back on the mattress and gave in to the pleasure. My whole body was pulsating and ached for his touch, but no way was I going to tell him that. He kept thrusting his fingers for a while and slid a third in. I gasped out his name and clenched my fists in the bed sheets and moved my hips to his movements.

''kesesese….are you ready little master..?'' he smirked down at me as he slid out his fingers and placed his tip at my entrance. I squeezed my eyes shut and shivered with anticipation. He kissed me slowly but deeply and bit down on my lower lip as he slid himself inside me, making me gasp out in slight pain and gripped his arms. He pushed himself all the way in and groaned loudly and waited for me to adjust to him.  
After a few moments I kissed him softly as a sign for him to start moving. He kissed me back and started to slowly thrust in and out of me. He let out soft moans and moved my hips to his movements.

He moaned deeply and started slamming in and out of me and bit down on my neck. I moaned out loudly and moved my hands to his back and dug my nails into his back, making him growl in pleasure. He lifted up one of my legs, making him go deeper inside me. I blushed deeply and pulled him tighter to me with my arms. He connected our lips and kissed me roughly and deeply.  
He kept slamming into me and grabbed my hips and moaned louder and louder. I started trembling again as the warm sensation appeared in my stomach once more.  
''I…I'm about to c…cum Prussia…'' I breathed out and he nodded and kissed me softly. ''me too Austria…'' she slammed harder and tensed up as I tightened around him and came all over us, almost screaming his name into his neck. He tensed up and came inside me with a loud groan.

I looked up at him and started sweeping sweat from his forehead, smiling softly up at him. He pulled out of me and collapsed beside me, panting really heavily. ''I love you Austria…'' he panted and snuggled up against me. ''Yeah…. I love you too…'' I replied back and looked at him. ''I liked you more as a cat though… maybe I should call England and turn you back…''  
He flipped me off and called me an asshole.

* * *

The End ~  
Hope you enjoyed - Pladaski


End file.
